


[RWBY genderbend story]: Grab Wife By the Horns

by Umbrelloid



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbrelloid/pseuds/Umbrelloid
Summary: AgenderbentAdam Taurus can't understand why Blake would be attracted to afilthy human. She's about to find out.-I also makeH-Games.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Adam Taurus
Kudos: 105





	[RWBY genderbend story]: Grab Wife By the Horns

Jaune awoke tied to a chair. His eyes opened slowly, first to narrow blurry slits and then to confused blue saucers as the colours swam into focus. “Huh…”

He was in a small room. The chair was the only feature, and a door he could barely perceive in his peripheral vision. At first he thought he was alone, but then someone emerged into view: a tall, red-haired Faunus woman with curved horns, arms crossed under her chest as she muttered to herself. He caught only snippets of her rant:

“Blake…betrayal…White Fang…whore for humans…revenge…”

Jaune looked down at his restraints. He was dressed in nothing but his boxer shorts, which was either the setup for torture or kinkplay, and from the sound of his captor’s voice he doubted it was the latter. Even so, his eyes inevitably darted toward her swinging rump each time she passed him: she possessed a booty for the ages, rocking pendulously with each confident stride. Her heels click, click, clicked along the floor, so if he closed his eyes he could pinpoint exactly where she was as she paced around him.

At last, she grasped Jaune’s hair and yanked his head back. When she was his conscious eyes staring up at her, she clicked her tongue in disgust before stepping fully in front of him.

The redhead glared at Jaune from behind her ferocious white mask, arms folded under her impressively-sized tits. A look of faint amusement played on her lips as she looked over her bound captive. The beauty removed her swordbelt and tossed it to one side, allowing her pants to sit a little lower on her wide hips. She leaned against the chair, resting her knee between Jaune’s legs in a way that suggested she could just as easily kneel on his excessive, over-sensitive bulge.

“Finally waking up?” she asked cruelly, her glare as cold and heavy as a glacier. Jaune blinked rapidly, frowning, looking around at his unfamiliar surroundings while the strange woman contemplated his fate. “It’s no wonder you’re tired, after the fun you were having with Blake. She used to be mine, you know, and I don’t take kindly to massive cocks stuffing my girlfriend’s holes.”

By now the redhead was leaning all the way over Jaune her scary mask leering down into his face. His proximity to her body made him wriggle: she was gorgeous, her full tits straining her shirt, her ass stretching her pants. The way she leaned brought her crotch close to his groin. His cock throbbed brutally in his boxers, swelling while she grinned a savage grin.

“Yeah,” she said slowly. “This thing. I bet you like to hammer it down her throat until her tummy bloats with cum. How vile.” She loitered back – and kicked the chair, sending it spinning into a wall. Jaune grunted at the impact, but just as suddenly he was dragged into the centre of the room by his hair. “I bet you slap that giant cock across her face first, right? Until she’s all dizzy from your disgusting human musk.”

Jaune relaxed back in his chair when the women released his head. “Wow. That’s some kinky shit. What’s your name, anyway?”

The redhead twitched. Her lips pulled back from her teeth in a violent grimace, and she slapped him hard across the face – though Jaune couldn’t help but notice the bright blush on her cheeks. Her palm stayed on his face, pushing his head back, baring his throat while she huffed and puffed shaky breaths over him, her giant chest heaving in and out. “I’ll find out exactly what you’ve been doing to my love,” she snarled. “I’ll make you answer my questions. I’m Eve. Feel free to scream it as you beg for mercy.”

As she hooked her fingers under the waistband of his boxers, Jaune tensed and clenched his teeth, staring desperately at his tight-packed boner. With a single wrench, the cow Faunus pulled his underwear down and freed his enormous cock. He gasped as it sprang up in an eruption of dense, vein-knotted meat – while her bottom lip quivered as she stared down at the vast rod pulsing against her belly – all the way up to the bottoms of her heaving breasts. She swiftly controlled herself and looked away. Jaune tried to pump his hips, but her weight on his thigh prevented him from moving. He was forced to watch, hopelessly horny, as Eve stepped back from his twitching cock.

“This thing…is truly disgusting,” she said, her voice barely rising above a whisper. “Is this the kind of equipment that you brutish…nasty humans are packing? Or is that just you?” She bared her teeth in a savage snarl. “I can’t believe Blake would throw herself at a beast like you. You tricked her, didn’t you!” She grappled her belt, tugging it through the loop and then dropping her stretched pants. Her gaze never left him, never strayed from the savagely massive cock bobbing back and forth as he tried to break his ropes. Her tongue crept across her lips more than once as she peeled the fabric away from her awesome body, revealing herself at such a slow pace it was torture for the overstimulated Jaune. His cock thickened with throb after powerful throb, each time flinging a rope of precum high in the air.

At last, Eve stood over him bottomless, her naked rump and shapely legs exposed – all except for her pussy, covered with a pair of small black panties. She straddled his thighs on the chair, lifting her ass as high as she could before dropping it, twisting it, wringing his massive cock between her pillowy asscheeks. Eve smirked as she lowered herself, into a squat, making sure to swirl her plump buttcheeks around his pulsing fuckspire as she descended. At last, her rear kissed his pelvis while his cock rode up her back. Eve gave a satisfied sigh, resting her fingers on Jaune’s chest and glaring into his eyes while holding herself torturously still.

“Now,” she said. “Tell me. Tell me everything.”

“What--“ Jaune started, but then his eyes rolled back as Eve began to move her hips, swirling her ass in a wide circle and stirring his massive dick. He gushed precum in potent spurts, gasps escaping him as she rocked from side to side…back and forth…in cruel figure-eights… She focused on his base at first, letting him feel her wonderfully plump asscheeks hugging his cock like a vice - before leaning a little further forward and starting to jerk her hips up and down, hotdogging his meat in a frenzy!

“How do you like this?” Eva growled as he twerked on his cock, driving her gorgeous butt in brutal thrusts around his throbbing meat. Her cruel grin widened when he fired a thick rope of precum up her back, and she grasped his muscular neck, digging her gloved fingers in deep as he shivered and groaned. “Not so confident now, are you, cock boy? Come on – give it up. What have you been doing to my woman?”

Jaune held her gaze, a vengeful look in his eyes. “You’re a crazy bitch,” he said, his voice thinned by the pressure on his neck – then he gurgled as she clamped down tight, constricting his windpipe as she rested her mask against his forehead. Her lips were in front of his eyes, slightly parted, huffing and puffing hot breaths across his face as she pumped her wide hips. He could feel the hot damp of her panties squishing against his abs whenever she brought her hips down, her arousal so obvious it was embarrassing. Jaune wanted to teach Eve a lesson – if only his arms and legs were free, he could have pinned her in a mating press and slammed her into oblivion – but instead he was forced to endure her obsessive thrusting, listen to her insults, and try not to cum as her ass wobbled up and down his massive member. Occasionally his cockhead caught the strap of her panties and pushed it upwards, digging the garment into her soaking pussylips and causing her to gasp.

“Mmnh…I’ll show you…just how crazy I am,” Eve told him, releasing his windpipe and curling her arms over his shoulders. Her fingers dug painfully into his back as she rode harder and faster, her slick clear nectar glistening on his abs while her asscheeks smacked his thighs again and again, each powerful beat sending a shock of ecstasy through Jaune’s body. He wanted nothing more than to pin and breed this cock-addicted slut. As his thoughts swam deeper and deeper into their sultry daze, he found himself pumping his hips under Eve as best he could – bucking against his tight ropes and grunting as she SLAMMED his hips back down to the chair with each buck of her core muscles. She rippled over him, sleeving his meat between her heavenly buns while he shuddered and groaned and cried out in pleasure. “Talk,” she panted over his mouth. “Talk, you despicable…nngh…” Her eyes glazed over, and as long last she gave in to her desire: squeezing herself against Jaune as she HAMMERED her hips up and down at insane speed, galloping her asscheeks from the tip of his massive, throbbing spire to its base, jostling his hefty balls with smacks and claps of her bubblebutt. “Ah..! Ahn…”

Jaune couldn’t hold back any longer: he was losing his mind one thrust at a time, devolving into a mess of desire. Being used like this was a completely new experience for Jaune, and as the last of his resistance melted away, he grit his teeth and tossed his head back toward the heavens. He shook as he came, erupting a massive geyser of spunk up over Eve’s head! She gasped as white seed splattered down upon her, coating her red hair and mask, her shoulders and breasts in globs of rich seed. Her mouth dropped open in sheer disbelief. How could one man – a human, of all things – be so studly? Eve was beginning to understand that she had captured a stallion among men, and as his seed rained down upon her, she hissed in shocked ecstasy – cumming hands-free! Her eyes tilted back behind her mask while her tongue spilled from her mouth, and she jerked her hips over Jaune’s pelvis as she squirted through her panties.

“Aahn! Fffuck!” she cried in angry bliss, trying and failing to suppress her spasms. Her hips jerked back and forth in a rampant rhythm, grinding her exposed pussylips against Jaune’s bare flesh as her panties dug all the way between them. “Mmngh…mmnhhaahh…” A line of drool sparkled on Eve’s chin. At the last few ropes of cream spasmed out of Jaune’s twitching fuckhammer, she slowed her movements to a crawl, her chest billowing against his as she wheezed for precious air. “Ah…hah…hahhh… H-How dare…how dare a filthy human…shoot his depravity…all over me…” Eve rested against Jaune, sitting in his lap now, her teeth grazing his shoulder and neck as she tried to gather up what little willpower remained. “Ngh…no. I won’t allow this…” She climbed off of him, turning away so she didn’t have to look at that throbbing monstrosity. He was still hard despite his massive orgasm, standing mighty and proud and… Eve grimaced under her mask and folded her arms beneath her chest. She refused to let a mere human infest her with these strange feelings. He was the enemy, and she hated him utterly. She drew deep breaths: in and out, in and out, reminding herself of her mission.

Jaune exhaled. He had gone beyond lust and into a place of Buddha-like comprehension. He let out his breath to shrink his torso, slipped his muscular arms free of their restraints, and grasped Eve’s ass in his powerful hands. She tensed and eeped, surprised by his grip – but before she could pry herself free, he pulled her sharply back, pushing his cockhead between her perky cheeks and against her tiny, twitching asshole. In that brief moment, Eve understood what was about to happen. She gave a soft eep.

“Instead of telling you all about it,” Jaune said, “why don’t I show you what I do to Blake?”

“Wait—” Eve said, but Jaune adjusted his grip and, without another moment’s hesitation, pulled her down onto him with all his might. She screamed as his cock ploughed through her panties and deep into her ass, impaling her guts and bulging her sleek belly around the obscene mass of his cock. Her thick asscheeks mashed over his thighs, soft and warm and delightfully squishy, while her red hair came into contact with his face. Jaune wrapped his arms around her belly, squeezing her against him in a vice-tight embrace while she gurgled and kicked and struggled to understand what she was feeling: this intense, gaping pleasure… She had never before been used by a human man, and now she was stretched around the apex of his kind, claimed by a cock she had called filthy, disgusting, depraved…

Without thinking, Eve started to move her hips. Even the slightest motion caused a spasm of bliss that made her squeak and tremble, but she was already a slave to the pleasure. Her ass shifted from side to side, stirring the base of his cock while Jaune leaned back and enjoyed the sensations of her insides clamping, clenching, rippling and squeezing around his monsterdick. He brought his lips within inches of Eve’s ear.

“Blake loves this part,” he said. “She’ll hammer away on my dick for hours, until she’s so exhausted she can’t even move. You try it.”

He started to guide her hips up and down, making her poor, trembling asshole pucker outwards whenever his tremendous meat pulled out, and then implode as it slid inside. Eve gave muted little moans, adjusting her footholds on the chair, simply unable – physically or mentally – to stop Jaune from using her like a toy. All she could do was stare down at her belly, at the huge bulge deforming her midriff almost to her massive titties. “Ah…wh-what…”

Jaune took the opportunity to unzip Eve’s top, exposing her huge breasts in their entirety. They looked delicious, twin mounds of perfectly pillowy flesh that jiggled free into his hands. They were so large that he could see them from behind – especially when he grasped her arms and made her cross her hands in her hair. He jostled her delicious tits, pinched and flicked her sensitive pink nipples, and smacked them together so they’d bound apart in wild flourishes of flesh. All the while Eve quivered around the base of his cock, baking his meat in her hot, clenching insides, tears seeping from under her mask to dribble down her cheeks. Jaune smacked her ass to get her moving: her instinctive reaction was to bounce, and once she started bouncing by herself she didn’t stop, picking up speed with every circuit. Jaune released her boobs at last, watching them bounce and smack as her thrusts reaches frantic speed.

“N-No…I won’t be…so easily…taken..!” Eve cried, but such a declaration seemed meaningless while she was railing his cock like a depraved whore. “Fuck…fuck…” Jaune no longer needed to guide Eve: she rode his cock of her own volition, planting her hands on his chest and yelping each time her asshole clopped down his cock. Her Faunus blood and enhanced physical abilities made her a fuck to remember: by the time she reached her peak she was practically raping his cock, throwing her hips back and forth in savagely graceful motions. Heels planted on the floor, she used his cock like a dildo, leaning forwards and grasping her knees as she drove her ass back against pelvis like a squishy battering ramp. Each CLAP and SMACK of colliding flesh caused Jaune’s vision to whiten with bliss. He knew he couldn’t hold on for long, but he endured with all his strength, clenching his dick until his eyes streamed tears – overwhelmed by the need to cum. Just when he thought he’d pass out, the floodgates burst. He gasped, stunned by the wall of pleasure that slammed into him as he launched a salvo of hot cum into Eve’s guts.

Eve hissed in shock, feeling the rush of spunk inside her. She took him balls-deep and sat back, leaning against his sturdy body as he blasted rope after rope of dense seed through her colon. The way her mouth hung open suggested she was ahegao-ing inside her mask, sweet little coos and croons warbling forth as her asshole flexed around his hilt, milking him for every last drop.

“Oooh…!” Suddenly Eve arched her back, spiking her hips against his own and resting her head on his shoulder as she reached a bright, burning climax of her own. She shuddered in his lap, clenching her clamping, rocking and rolling, reaching up to clasp his face between her hands as she squirted like a broken faucet all over his thighs – cumming from having her asshole destroyed by a prime human cock! Then her lips pursed tightly together, and she fell silent, still quivering with lingering escstasy. When she finally managed to look at Jaune, she was offended to see he was grinning. His hands idly played with her tits, squishing and pinching, lifting and dropping, letting her glossy udders slide under his palms as he spoke to her.

“If you let me go, I’ll show you the rest.”

His words rang in her skull like a chorus of angels. Eve bit her bottom lip and shook her head. He was an enemy, a filthy human, an oppressor. She would resist him with all her strength until the blood drained from her body. She would never, ever surrender, not in a million years, not even if he—

-

“Break me!” Eve squealed under Jaune’s mating-press, her calves bobbing beside her ears as he pressed her legs parallel to her body. Her slippery-with-sweat titties bounced against his pecs with each noisy, wet SLAM into her sopping cunt, and her belly lurched in and out in big, angled bulges that squished her g-spot and threatened to penetrate her ovaries. Her tongue flopped down her chin, free for Jaune to slurp and nibble and lick at while he fucked her into sloppy submission.

Jaune suddenly lurched back, and flipped Eve over, pulling out for barely a second before RAMMING his cock back inside. Now on all fours, Eve gurgled as her mask cracked against the ground. A chunk fell off to reveal an eye rolled back in pleasure. Her asscheeks rippled like jelly under Jaune’s savage thrusting, his heavy balls striking her thighs and clit and making her croak with pleasure. Tits bouncing between her arms, the Faunus slut gave another pleading cry.

“Breed me, you dirty human! I’ll never surrender to your huge, rapist cock!”

Jaune was more than happy to obey these orders. He dug his hands into Eve’s supple cheeks and pulled them toward his pelvis as he sped up, pushing himself to new heights, fucking her harder and faster than he ever fucked Blake. Eve was a bigger whore for human cock than the cat Faunus would ever be. Jaune groaned as he hooked an arm around her waist, using his leverage to fuck her as deep as he could. His cock barely pulled back: he just stirred his hips in tight ruts, enjoying the feeling of her insides wrapped around his sensitive pole while she whimpered and gasped and shuddered in throes of whoreish ecstasy. She just couldn’t help herself: Eve was addicted, tears streaming down her cheeks while she clenched her teeth and growled each time his hips plapped against her asscheeks.

“Nngh…nnhhah…you may take me…but you’ll never take…our freedom…”

“Would you give it a rest already?” Jaune asked, grasping her fat left titty and tugging on it as he fucked her, driving his monstercock in longer strokes in and out of her gaped pussylips. Her cunt squelched as it clenched and spasmed as though electrified, responding to even the slightest movement with delightful shudders of bliss. He fucked her like that for a good few minutes, resting his entire body weight on top of her while she whimpered and mewled in submissive ecstasy. At long last, though, Jaune planted his knees on the ground between her parted thighs, straightened his back, and grasped her horns. As soon as his big, strong hands wrapped around her curved prongs, Eve squeaked and stiffened right up.

“N-NooOOoo!” she wailed. “Not there! Anywhere but––nnghh…”

A smile twitched at Jaune’s lips. “Oh? Who’d have guessed you’d be sensitive…here?” he asked, beginning to stroke her horns while holding his cock still, bottomed out in her quivering pussy. Eve spasmed and groaned, pushing her hips up higher against his pelvis as he tormented her with waves of pleasure. Her toes curled to the rhythm of Jaune’s rubs, her single visible eye rolling back as she slowly lost her mind from the extreme erogenous sensation. Jaune tightened his grip steadily, squeezing until Eve started to bark high notes of soaring pleasure and agonising pain. Jaune peered down into her reddening face, forcing her head further and further back until her nose pointed at the top of the wall. Then, with the busty Faunus slut bent and strained to the limit, he started to thrust again – harder this time, driving her into the floor so hard that her legs spread at 90-degree angles and her tits pancaked deliciously wide. He ravaged her womb with his hole-destroying monstercock, wheezing as he punished her hopeless cunt with the full force of his powerful human body. His fists jerked at her horns, roughly yanking them from side to side, bending her neck until her lips burst apart in a pained squeal - until, finally, her horns splintered with a deep CRACK. Instantly, Eve’s tongue spilled out in an expression of disbelieving ecstasy, and she arched her back in the most intense orgasm of her life. She screamed, throwing her head down so her swinging tits batted her face as wild sensations rocketed throughout her entire form, tearing away her motor control, her speech, her thoughts.

The feeling of her hot, squishy cunt clamping and squirting around his cock was almost too much for Jaune to bear. The CLAP-CLAP-CLAP of his thrusts resounded in the room, faster and faster, driving through the resistance of her clenching cunt. Eve screamed herself silly, blacked out, awoke, and started to wail again – weaker this time, unable to gather her breath, let alone yell out loud. Jaune was on the verge of erupting directly into her womb, but he didn’t want this to end just yet; instead he wrenched his monstercock out of her and staggered back, panting for air, dropping Eve’s detached horns while she shuddered and gasped on the floor.

“Aah…aahhh…” Eve’s desperate gasps made Jaune grin. He grasped her hair and hauled her to her feet, then spun her around and pushed her back against a wall. Her naked body presented to him in all its pink-flushed glory, Eve groaned and blinked at him, her lips moving around silent syllables until she gathered her voice and blurted: “Why did you stop!?”

Jaune cupped her chin in a hand. She tried to look away, embarrassed and ashamed, but he wouldn’t let her. “Admit it,” he said.

“A-Admit what?”

“What you really are. Say it or I’ll walk away.”

Eve whimpered again. Her huge breasts billowed in and out with each rapid breath, slowing as she tried to steady her thoughts and emotions. Her hands squeezed into tight fists…her shoulders rose high…and then she let out, in a shallow voice, “I’m a…a human-fucking whore. Ah!” She flinched as Jaune grasped her hips and brought his cockhead to her pussylips.

“What else?”

“I’m a…a disgusting…sopping…cocksleeve!” Just as Eve said that, Jaune made her eyes roll back by RAMMING his monsterdick all the way into her, from tip to base in a single goo-dislodging thrust. His balls clapped against her thighs, her tight belly bulged around the outline of his burgeoning member, and she let out a squeal that he instantly muffled with a deep kiss. Her arms flew around him, strong and firm but trembling: she could no longer fight back against him, only cling to him with such lustful desperation that he couldn’t help but kiss her deeply. Her eyes shot wide open, then narrowed as she weakly began to kiss back, rolling and lashing her sleek pink tongue over and around his own. Saliva trickled down their chins as Jaune switched his grip to her hips, fondling her thick asscheeks with his fingers as he guided his hips back and forth – slowly at first, building up to a brutally rough pounding she’d remember for the rest of her life. SCHLOP-SCHLOP-SCHLOP-SCHLOP--! Eve’s tongue spilled from her mouth, and Jaune kissed and sucked on it while her form rippled under his, helpless before the pleasure he gave to her. 

“Again,” he panted as he seized her thighs, lifting her into the air. Her legs immediately wrapped tightly around his waist, smushing their groins together so tightly they almost seemed like a single being, writhing and thrashing against the wall as moans burst from both of their mouths.

“I-It’s true!” Eve cried shakily. “I’m a human-fucking whore! Breed me, pound me, break me, hammer this slutty sow!” She seized up in another squirting orgasm, gushing down Jaune’s thighs while her tongue plunged deep into his mouth and her nails raked his back. Jaune felt his own climax swiftly approaching, and knew it was pointless to hold back: she was acting too whoreish for him to waste another second not pumping her to the brim with hot, human seed. Clamping his fists tight in her doughy rump, Jaune barrelled his hips against hers, slamming her into the wall so hard that she launched into another orgasm right off the tails of her last one – and he pushed back her head to gnaw on her neck as he came inside her.

Jaune bred Eve, blasting her womb with massive jets of seed and inflating it like a balloon. She howled into his mouth, her moans muffled by their deep and passionate kiss. Her nails drew blood, but Jaune didn’t mind one bit: he was too deep in his own pleasure to notice the pain. He just kept pumping, squeezing her hips to his, flooding her with so much hot splooge that her tummy bulged around the raw volume of his monstrous load. He groaned when she bit his shoulder, grasping her hair to yank her head back and peer into her blurry eyes. She was totally out of it.

“Huuuhn…moooore…” she crooned, the most pathetic plea Jaune had ever heard. He jerked his hips slower and slower while she moaned for more cunt-wrecking. A line of seed dribbled out of her pussy as he slowly withdrew – and that dribble became a flood when his cockhead popped out from her clenching petals. He lowered her to the floor, where she sat in a spreading puddle of cum, feebly fingering her poor, gaping cunt and trying to scoop Jaune’s spunk back inside. “Mmn…human-fucking whore…” she repeated softly to herself, her voice barely audible, while Jaune wrung and squeezed his cock over her head to release the last few globs of his load. White cream splattered across her hair and face, but she didn’t even notice the downpour: far too fixated on the seed oozing from her pussy. Jaune sighed and stepped back at last.

“Hey,” he said, “where did you put my clothes? I’m probably late for class or something.”


End file.
